Nadia Moore
Nadia Moore, later known as Juni Swan, is a character in The Demonata, a series of books by Darren Shan. She is the albino love interest of Dervish Grady and has the ability to see things before they happen. In the 6th book, Demon Apocalypse, it is revealed that Juni is in fact Nadia Moore from the 2nd book, Demon Thief, who has now joined forces with Lord Loss. Biography Early years From an early age, Nadia's parents noticed that she had the ability to accurately predict the future. During her childhood, she travelled around, gaining money using her powers. One day, Beranabus found out about her and kidnapped her to join The Disciples. Nadia gained an undying hatred for Beranabus because of it, even when she had travelled with the Disciples for years. Nadia's visions into the future are never specific, but often still helpful. In Demon Thief, she told Beranabus that a piece of the Kah-Gash would be found soon and that somebody from the group would die (this turned out to be Raz). Although in the book Kernel is able to lead her to freedom in the human world, Beranabus makes Kernel open a portal so that Nadia can be taken back into the Demonata universe. Nadia hated Beranabus even more for it. When The Disciples arrived at the castle of Lord Loss in Demon Thief, Nadia made a deal with Lord Loss that, if he would stage her death and relieve her of Beranabus, she would use her abilities to help him. This deal goes through, and Nadia is presumed dead by all the Disciples, except for Kernel, whom she reveals her secret to. Nadia claims to Kernel that she doesn't hate any of the Disciples except for Beranabus, but will still fight on the side of Lord Loss. In Blood Beast Juni says she once had a baby, but he died. She also says she was at the concert that Dervish was at, possibly the one demons attacked in Demon Thief. This is almost definitely a lie because she spent most of her time between Demon Thief and Slawter in the Demonata universe. There is also the possibility that the baby was Lord Loss' as she states her love for him in Demon Apocalypse. Nadia is distantly related to the Gradys. As Juni Swan Nadia changed her name to Juni Swan and tried to help Lord Loss capture Grubbs, Bill-E and Dervish. Juni Swan was Davida Haym's assistant on the set of Slawter, but she was really working for Lord Loss. Her job was to make sure the children on the set were being treated well. Dervish falls for her and Juni mentions at the end that she has strong feelings for him. However, she kills one of the leaders of the massacre plot and leaves in the night, leaving a note saying she has to think about it and he shouldn't search for her. In Blood Beast she reappears as Grubbs' school councillor and continues her relationship with Dervish, as well as helping him attempt to cure Grubbs of the curse. Dervish and Juni's relationship becomes more serious and she nearly moves in with him. When Grubbs becomes a werewolf and kills Ma and Pa Spleen, she convinces him to board a plane with her, where it is revealed she is working for Lord Loss. In Demon Apocalypse, Grubbs discovers that Juni had actually killed Ma and Pa Spleen, and convinced him that he was a murderer. Later in the story, she is thought to be the key to opening the portal to the demon universe that would lead to the "Demon apocalypse" the title of the book suggests, by Beranabus. He, along with Grubbs and Kernel, are tasked with killing her before she opens the portal for the demons to slip through. Her true form is revealed and she is actually Nadia Moore first seen in Demon Thief. She seduces Dervish, who she had previously tied up, but Dervish does not fall for this, and impales her on a stalagmite in the cave, killing her. Lord Loss shows affection for Juni, screaming "My Swan!", he takes her body with him after this confrontation. Dervish said that Lord Loss most likely ate her, as a joke. She reappears in Death's Shadow as a hideous rotting monster she attacks Bec when they are at the hospital but is injured when Dervish knocks her off the roof and goes back to Lord Loss. She is also in Wolf Island at the Lamb's building on the island were all the werewolf's are near the end she had a fight with Grubbs and comes out on top and goes to kill him but has a vision and leaves. In Dark Calling, she is killed by Meera Flame, who achieves it by exploding while clutching Juni tightly. Appearances *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' (zombie) Category: Demonata Characters